de_kerk_van_almachtige_god_kennen_lerenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
45. Het werkelijke gezicht van een zogenaamd goed persoon
Kemu Zhumadian City, Provincie Henan Voor mezelf heb ik altijd gedacht dat ik over een goede menselijkheid beschik. Ik dacht dit omdat mijn buren me vaak complimenteerden tegenover mijn ouders, omdat ze vonden dat ik verstandig was en bezorgdheid toonde voor ons gezin; ze zeiden dat ik mijn ouders’ oogappel was. Na mijn huwelijk prezen mijn schoonouders me tegenover buren, omdat ze vonden dat ik goedhartig was en me ten opzichte van hen een goede zoon toonde. Op mijn werk prees mijn leider me voor mijn eerlijkheid en competentie. En sinds ik Gods werk van de laatste dagen aanvaardde, ben ik gehoorzaam geweest in alles wat de kerk van me vraagt. Ik heb de leider nooit tegengesproken, zelfs als dat betekent dat ik van de leider een standje krijg, omdat mijn werk niet goed genoeg is, en ik help vaak broeders en zusters in nood. Zodoende beschouw ik mezelf als een redelijk, medelevend en goedhartig persoon met een uitstekende menselijkheid. Ik dacht nooit aan mezelf in verband met de woorden die God gebruikt om aan te tonen dat het de mens aan menselijkheid ontbreekt, of dat de mens een zwakkere menselijkheid heeft. Tijdens gesprekken over Gods woorden met broeders en zusters, wetende dat ik me bewust moet zijn van mijn eigen natuur, behoud ik toch steeds mijn eigen standpunt en denk ik in mijn hart: zelfs als ik als persoon over een mindere menselijkheid beschik, dan is mijn menselijkheid toch nog goed in vergelijking met die van anderen. Met andere woorden, ongeacht wat Gods woord zegt of wat broeders en zusters zeggen, ik ben niet bereid om mezelf los te zien van het idee dat ik een persoon ben met een goede menselijkheid. Op een dag was ik [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/video-category/God-s-word.html Gods woord] aan het eten en drinken, toen mijn aandacht getrokken werd door een passage. God zegt: “Sommige mensen zijn inherent goed, zij zijn in staat waarheid te beoefenen. Van sommige mensen is de menselijkheid zwakker, voor hen is het dus moeilijk de waarheid te beoefenen. … Zouden jullie zeggen dat het mogelijk is dat iemand die de waarheid niet beoefent toch wel eens de waarheid in zijn handelingen heeft gezocht? Het is absoluut zeker dat hij de waarheid niet heeft gezocht. Zijn eigen denken steekt de kop op: “Deze manier is goed, dit levert mij voordeel op.” Uiteindelijk handelt hij op basis van zijn eigen ideeën. Hij zoekt de waarheid niet, omdat er iets mis is met zijn hart, zijn hart is niet in orde. Hij zoekt niet, hij onderzoekt niet en hij bidt ook niet tot God. Hij handelt koppig naar zijn eigen wensen. Dit type mens is eenvoudig niet gesteld op de waarheid. … Degenen zonder liefde voor de waarheid zullen haar noch op het moment zelf zoeken, noch zichzelf achteraf onderzoeken. Zij zullen nooit evalueren of de dingen die ze doen uiteindelijk goed of fout zijn, zodat ze altijd de principes en de waarheid geweld aandoen. … Een mens met een hart kan tijdens een handeling dezelfde fout slechts een keer maken, hoogstens twee keer. Eén of twee keer, niet drie of vier keer, dit spreekt voor zich. Wanneer een mens in staat zijn dezelfde fout drie of vier keer te maken, bewijst dat dat hij geen liefde voor de waarheid koestert noch de waarheid zoekt. Zo iemand is beslist geen menslievend individu” (‘Het beoefenen van waarheid en het oplossen van de menselijke natuur’ in Verslagen van de gesprekken met Christus). Na deze passage van Gods woorden te hebben gelezen, werd me plots iets geopenbaard. Het blijkt dat een goede of slechte menselijkheid nauw samenhangt met de toepassing van de waarheid. Wie over een goede menselijkheid beschikt zal de waarheid zoeken en in alles de waarheid toepassen, en zichzelf achteraf aan zelfonderzoek onderwerpen. Ik heb mezelf steeds beschouwd als iemand met een goede menselijkheid; ben ik dus iemand die in alles de waarheid zoekt en toepast? Wanneer ik terugdacht, bad ik niet en zocht ik de waarheid niet met betrekking tot vele dingen die ik meemaakte. Achteraf onderwierp ik mezelf niet aan zelfonderzoek, noch begreep ik mezelf. Zelfs wanneer ik mijn verdorven gezindheid had geuit, loste ik mijn problemen niet op door de waarheid te zoeken, maar bleef ik herhaaldelijk dezelfde fouten maken. Soms, zelfs wanneer ik een aspect van de waarheid begreep, leek ik het niet in de praktijk te willen brengen. Ik herinner me hier levendig vele voorbeelden van. Ik ondervond ooit een gevoel van vervreemding van de persoon met wie ik samenwerkte. Ik was me ervan bewust dat het een rechtstreeks effect zou hebben op de effectiviteit van het werk als het probleem niet werd opgelost, maar omwille van mijn trots en ijdelheid weigerde ik mijn ego los te laten en openlijk een gesprek met haar aan te gaan. In plaats daarvan verkropte ik alles en bleef verder werken, met bijzonder ineffectief werk als gevolg. Wanneer ik af en toe zag dat broeders en zusters een bepaalde verdorvenheid in hun gezindheid onthulden, probeerde ik niet naar waarheid met hen te praten om hen te helpen zichzelf te begrijpen, maar beoordeelde ik hen achter hun rug om. Ik toonde geen berouw en probeerde mijn gedrag niet te veranderen, zelfs nadat ik een paar keer was behandeld, maar bleef volharden in mijn oude gewoonten. Ik streefde niet naar de beste resultaten in de vervulling van mijn plicht, maar was steeds lui en achterbaks, handelde zaken slordig af, en bedroog God steeds om mijn eigen reputatie, fortuin en status te beschermen. Ik stond er niet echt bij stil en voelde me er niet schuldig om. Ik zocht niet en onderzocht niets wanneer er dingen gebeurden in verband met mijn werk, maar deed precies wat ik wilde. Zelfs als de kerk er ernstige verliezen door leed, voelde ik me niet schuldig tegenover God, en was ik niet beschaamd over mijn kwaadaardige gedrag. Zelfs als God me door Zijn woorden herinnerde en mijn verdorvenheid openbaarde door het behandelen en snoeien van broeders en zusters, bleef ik Hem negeren en beging ik dezelfde overtredingen tot meer dan drie of vier keer. Bewijzen deze handelingen niet dat het me ontbreekt aan menselijkheid, en dat ik in Gods ogen niet van de waarheid houd? Hoe dan ook, ik heb niet geprobeerd mezelf te kennen op basis van mijn natuur, maar blijf de lauwerenkrans dragen van ‘goede menselijkheid’. Hoe schaamteloos ben ik geweest! Op dit moment is mijn hart vervuld van schuld, en tegelijkertijd voel ik dankbaarheid voor God. Ik kan niet anders dan mezelf uitstorten voor God: “God, dank u voor uw verlichting, dat u me laat weten dat ik niet iemand ben met een goede menselijkheid, dat u me helpt begrijpen dat iemand met ware menselijkheid iemand is die de waarheid liefheeft, iemand die luistert naar God en God gehoorzaamt, iemand die bereid is om de waarheid te beoefenen en een liefde voor God na te streven. Ik realiseer me ook dat mijn begrip van mezelf niet gebaseerd is op de waarheid van Gods woorden, maar op mijn eigen verbeeldingskracht en ideeën, evenals op mijn wereldlijke opvattingen. Het is volkomen absurd. God, van nu af aan wil ik me niet meten volgens Satans standpunten of mijn eigen verbeelding. Ik wil mezelf kennen op basis van uw woorden en mijn uiterste best doen om de waarheid na te streven, zodat ik binnenkort iemand met waarheid en menselijkheid kan worden om uw hart te troosten.” Uit ‘De Kerk van Almachtige God’